


Wrong Turn

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Drabble, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wrong Turn

"What have we here?" 

Ginny recognised the filthy man. Dung, he was called. 

"I'm on my way to Diagon Alley." She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Shouldn't've come into Knockturn, then." He pressed himself to her, burying his face in her hair.

"Fletcher!" Dung turned toward the voice and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

Mad-eye Moody wouldn't stand for this.

"Caught a live one," Dung said, grinding against her.

Moody's magical eye studied them closely.

"So you have." Moody then took Dung's place, cock hard against her stomach.


End file.
